Final
by Dereck.Storm
Summary: Todos merecemos un final, sea cual sea, será nuestro final. El que se nos fue correspondido, desde el principio.


Ahí estaban, de pie frente a frente mirándose sin decir nada. Su mirada no decía nada, la de ella lo decía todo. Dolor, impotencia, sufrimiento y angustia que jamás se convertiría en paz.

¿Cómo era posible que llegaran a eso? ¿Cómo es que todo terminó? ¿A dónde se fue el amor?

Oh sí, lo recordaba… Ella lo destruyó.

Convirtió a un ser bueno en uno sin sentimientos, sin corazón. En uno que dejo de amarla, de acariciarla, de enternecerla. Dejó de ser dulce, dejó de ser bueno… Y lo convirtió en una marqueta de hielo…

Ya no se parecía en lo absoluto al hombre que conoció, en nada al hombre que la enamoró y que aun así, seguía amando por muy masoquista que eso sonara.

¿Cómo no amar a alguien que siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesito? Pero todo se deformó, ella lo deformó, solo ella era culpable.

Su actitud y sus caprichos destruyeron a alguien, y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? —esa voz dura y fría le rompía el corazón. Le hizo contener un sollozo y tragarse las lágrimas junto al nudo que se instaló en su garganta.

— Lamento haberlo hecho…, en serio… — se disculpó, su voz sonó triste; ya no vivaz y con aquella seguridad que la caracterizaron en algún momento.

— Lo que no entiendo es porque aquí cuando pudiste aparecerte en la casa, ¿no crees? — ella asintió comprendiendo su desconcierto.

Sonrió, una sonrisa temblorosa que presagiaba que pronto rompería a llorar, sus ojos se cristalizaron y respiró hondo o terminaría por derramar lágrimas estrepitosamente.

— Porque ya no tengo nada que ir a hacer ahí. — respondió, en su momento frunció el ceño y luego comprendió a lo que se refería.

— ¿Estás terminando conmigo? — ella no lo miró, sus ojos cafés no pudieron mirarlo más. Desvió la mirada y agachó un tanto la cabeza, no podía mirarlo o se derrumbaría —. Si lo haces… Ya sabes lo que significa, yo no te buscaré. — le recordó duramente, eso ya lo sabía, sabía de antemano que no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo simplemente porque no quería verla; solo quería librarse de su presencia, de su carga.

Esa que insistente y neciamente le impuso por su terquedad, indecisión y estúpida esperanza de creer que algo se podía salvar de esa relación.

— Lo sé… — contestó a media voz y con el nudo en la garganta, ese que le impedía hablar y que a la vez le decía que debía soltar.

— Se puede saber, ¿Por qué hasta ahora, Mikoto?

La castaña miró a esos tormentosos ojos azules, y le sonrió levemente mientras sus ojos derramaban un par de lágrimas, lágrimas que sabía ya no le conmovían en lo absoluto. Pero el dolor que a ella le embargaba era mucho peor, ¿Cómo las cosas pueden deformarse a tal punto que hiere tan profundo?

Limpió ese par de lágrimas con sus dedos y respiró profundo dándose valor para lo que tenía que decir.

— Porque tú ya encontraste a la persona para ti, y esa no soy yo…, solo que me lo ocultas para no lastimarme. — respondió soltando inevitablemente un sollozo se le escapó, él no cambió un ápice su postura ni su expresión; parecía que no le importaba el dolor que ella podía atravesar en ese momento. Pero… ¿Cómo pedir empatía a alguien que ya lo dio todo por ti y tú no valoraste? —. Te he lastimado y te he atado a mí, y tú lo has aceptado porque aun guardas un poco de lástima por mí y tu educación no te lo permite… Aunque me lo merezca…

Él no dijo nada, se quedó callado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras la miraba, no esperaba que corriera a consolarla, aunque era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Que en un último instante la abrazara y le dijera que no era como ella pensaba, que aun la amaba y que quería estar con ella… Pero nada de eso sucedió… Él ni siquiera se movió.

— No se puede mantener una relación en la que solo uno ama, una relación en la que solo uno importa… Las cosas no son así, Touma… — continuó la peli-castaña sin dejar de llorar, aunque hacía esfuerzos grandes por mantener su voz firme y serena a pesar del dolor que le atravesaba el pecho en esos momentos.

— ¿Y lo decides hasta ahora? — preguntó con esa voz fría e indiferente que comenzó a utilizar solo con ella, siempre con ella…

— P-Porque… — le falló la voz, cuanto dolía dejar ir a alguien que amas…, sobre todo si esa persona ha sido todo para ti, has contado con ella y ha estado contigo aun en contra de su voluntad —… Porque una relación es de dos, y aquí solo existo yo… Porque mi amor no basta, mi amor no es suficiente. Porque no puedo mantenerte conmigo, aunque te amé… — recitó con voz temblorosa, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un par de sollozos más junto a las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo pero que ya no podía contener más —. Porque una vez tú me dijiste… "Que ames a alguien no significa que deban estar juntos". Y tienes razón, siempre la has tenido… — sonrió mirando al atractivo hombre frente a ella, un extraño brillo se instaló en sus ojos azules; pero ella no supo distinguir qué era. Si alivio o liberación de su compromiso, a lo mejor alegría porque ahora podía estar con la persona que verdaderamente amaba.

— Lamento que hayamos tenido que llegar a esto. — articuló él serenamente, sin embargo, en su expresión podía notar que no sentía absolutamente nada.

No obstante, Mikoto sonrió triste y desconsolada, una sonrisa que delataba cuánto dolor le estaba tomando tomar esa decisión y estar frente a él.

— Más lo lamento yo por haberte perdido. — musitó con voz quebrada, lo miró fijamente con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas y con un profundo y extremo dolor en su pecho. Se acercó a él despacio y le rozó el rostro con una de sus manos en una muda caricia. El pelinegro no se opuso, se dejó hacer pero no originó ningún movimiento para devolvérsela —. Te amo… — susurró con voz dolida y una sonrisa —. Conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó, espero que te vaya bien y seas feliz. — dijo pacientemente y se alejó de él.

— Te deseo lo mismo. — musitó él con un tono extraño, Mikoto le daba la espalda y solo giró levemente la cabeza para dedicarle una triste sonrisa.

Ella sabía que eso no pasaría jamás, lo amaba y lo seguiría amando siempre, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Cuando un sentimiento se pierde, ya no hay vuelta de hoja y no importa lo que hagas, no podrás recuperarlo jamás aunque te esmeres haciéndolo. No importa cuánto lo quieras, cuanto arriesgues o sacrifiques… Nada te garantiza que lo obtendrás de nuevo, nada…

Mikoto se fue de ahí, con aquellas cuchillas que perforaban su corazón. Touma la vio partir, y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no volvería a verla jamás. Por un instante se sintió acongojado, pero no había vuelta atrás, la decisión fue tomada y él no la buscaría. Ya había hecho suficiente por ella…, demasiado…

Él también se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, ambos sabían que no volverían a verse.

 _Ya que, uno de ellos se iba con el corazón roto, alma fragmentada y la peor decisión. El otro sin la carga que lo atormentaba, para continuar con sus vidas. Pero, cada uno con un distinto final._


End file.
